Lips
by julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: Santana has been having a hard time since her break up with Brittany. Now, living in NY with Rachel, Rachel takes it upon herself to try and help Santana. She calls in some help and surprises Santana when she gets home from work. Rated T for swearing. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This story will have Rachel's, Brittany's, and Quinn's point of views and possibly a prequel. Also, I own nothing but the story line**

_Ugh finally I'm home I thought to myself as I walked in the door._

"Santana! Good you're finally home! I need your help."

_Really Rachel? Those are your first words to me when I walk in the door?_

"What do you need help with Berry? I had a really long day and I just wanna get some rest." I said with a slight edge to my voice.

"Okay sit down and close your eyes. I'll be right back" She told me as she walked away. I heard her footsteps go into my room.

_What the hell could she be hiding in my room? I was just in there this morning_

I heard her footsteps coming back but she wasn't alone. There were at least two other people with her. One seemed to be very light on her toes.

"Okay Santana, I need you to promise you won't open your eyes. No matter what happens. Promise?"

"What the fuck Rachel?! Are you gonna kill me or something?!" I practically yelled at her

'What?" She said, "No! I just need you to promise that for me, alright?"

"Fine" I said. The irritation in my voice had to be evident.

The next thing I knew there were lips on my own. They were familiar but they weren't the ones I fell in love with. They weren't the ones I missed and needed desperately.

Just as soon as they were there they were gone. Then I heard Rachel again.

"Did you feel anything Santana?" She asked.

_What the hell is going on right now?_

"No I didn't, now would you mind telling me what's goi-"

My words were cut off by lips again. These lips weren't just any lips though…..these were her lips. The ones I missed incredibly so. The ones I've been longing for for months.

Just like last time though, as soon as they were there…they were gone. But this time I felt breath against my ear. I heard the slightest intake of breath and then…

"Did you feel anything San?"

"Please tell me that when I open my eyes you'll be there and this won't have been a dream." I practically begged. I needed to know if this was really happening.

She whispered softly in my ear "I promise that when you open your eyes, I will be here."

That was all the verification I needed. I opened my eyes and that was it. I saw the love my life. My one and only. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and brought her in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle and everything I've been missing. After what seemed like hours I pulled away and looked into those sparkling blue eyes and softly whispered,

"Brittany"


	2. Rachel's Point of View

_Oh my God she is gonna kill me. Why on Earth did I think this would be a good idea? Oh God oh God oh God I am so dead!_

I should have known the second I thought of this crazy idea that it would be bad. I've just gotten so tired of seeing Santana moping around and being depressed. She's helped me through my tough times and now I'm going to do the same for her.

"Rach, babe, you need to relax. Santana is gonna be home soon and you need to be calm." I heard Quinn tell me. Leave it to my girlfriend to be so relaxed at this point.

"Quinn, you know you'll be kissing Santana too, right?"

Thanks Britt. As if this wasn't freaking me out enough, now I have to worry about my girlfriend kissing the girl she slept with at Mr. Shue's wedding. I felt myself pacing trying to get my thoughts under control then I heard the car door close. After looking at my watch I knew it couldn't be anyone other than Santana.

"You guys she home! You need to go hide now! Go go go go!" I was rushing to get them out of the room.

_Okay. You are Rachel Berry, you can do this. Oh God here she is…._

"Santana! Good you're finally home! I need your help."

_Shit_

I couldn't do anything but internally slap myself. I mean I could have said anything but I said that.

"What do you need help with Berry? I had a really long day and I just wanna get some rest."

_Testy. Jeez._

"Okay sit down and close your eyes. I'll be right back."

I waited until she was seated with her eyes closed before I went to her room.

"Guys come on. It's time" I whispered. I hoped she wouldn't be able to hear me. That would ruin everything.

We were all walking back and I knew Santana was aware that I wasn't alone. You could hear their footsteps just as prominently as my own.

Standing in front of her I had to make one thing perfectly clear:

"Okay Santana, I need you to promise you won't open your eyes. No matter what happens. Promise?"

"What the fuck Rachel?! Are you going to kill me or something?!"

"What? No!" I guess I really should have expected that reaction. "I just need you to promise that for me, alright?"

"Fine"

_Success. Wait! Quinn! You aren't supposed to be kissing her yet! I haven't had a chance to prepare myself for this! Pull away pull away pull away. Yeah that's right babe. She doesn't get your kisses._

"Did you feel anything Santana?" I had to ask. If she had that would ruin the whole plan and that'd mean she felt something when my girl kissed her.

"No I didn't, now would you mind telling me what's goi-"

_Oh Britt. You always knew how to shut your girl up. _

I'm pretty sure Brittany had whispered in Santana's ear but what she said I'll never know.

"Please tell me that when I open my eyes you'll be there and this won't have been a dream."

_Santana did you just beg? I will remember this moment forever._

When Santana opened her eyes I knew Quinn and I should go. They could really use their privacy. As I walked away all I could think was how happy Santana looked and how great it was to see the light in her eyes again.


	3. Brittany's Point of View

When I saw that it was Rachel calling me I knew something was wrong with Santana. There was no other reason for her to be calling me. That's why I'm at their apartment right now. Santana's hurting and I'm the cause. I need to make this better. I love Santana too much to live a life where we're both hurting. Rachel's pacing right now so I know she's stressed.

_I didn't know Quinn would be here too…_

"Rach, babe, you need to relax. Santana is going to be home soon and you need to be calm."

_Of course Quinn would be the voice of reason here. I wonder if she forgot that she'll be kissing San, too. _

"Quinn, you know you'll be kissing Santana too, right?" I had to ask. Partially as a jab to her and partially to know for sure that she knows what she's doing. Quinn would do anything for Rachel. It's kind of…..cute I guess is the best word.

Rachel was pacing again and then we all heard the car door close. I was positive it was her when I saw Rachel checking her watch.

"You guys she's home! You need to go hide now! Go go go go!"

_She's home._

As Quinn and I were pushed into Santana's room I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I could tell Quinn knew how much I freaking out right now. She had that look in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Britt?" She asked me quietly.

"As fine as I can be considering my ex girlfriend is in the next room over and I still love her and I'll be kissing her and you'll be kissing her." I said just as quietly.

We turned out heads when we heard the bedroom door open and looked at Rachel.

"Guys come on. It's time."

We followed her; Quinn ahead of me and that's when I saw her. After all this time, seeing her sitting there, she still has this effect on me. I caught my breath. I think Rachel told Santana something but I was too engrossed by her. I had to tear my eyes away or I would be kissing her right now. I can't do that though because that would ruin the plan.

When I turned back my heart stopped for a second. Seeing Quinn with her lips on Santana's was painful enough but knowing it wasn't the first time hurt even more. After what seemed like hours, but was honestly just a few seconds, she pulled away.

_Thank God._

"Did you feel anything, Santana?" I heard Rachel ask her.

_Please say no please say no please say no._

"No I didn't, now would you mind telling me what's goi-"

I couldn't stop myself this time. She said no and I had to feel her lips on mine again. So I did just that. It was short and brief but everything I needed. I leaned to one side and whispered softly in her ear,

"Did you feel anything San?"

"Please tell me that when I open my eyes you'll be there and this won't have been a dream."

There was a begging tone to her voice and it reminded me of everything I've missed since we broke up.

I didn't want to break the silence we had around but I knew I had to so I whispered softly in her ear again;

"I promise that when you open your eyes, I will be here"

Apparently that was all she needed to hear because the next thing I know she's cupping my face and bringing me in for another kiss. It was slow and gentle, much like the last one, but this one lasted much longer. We were savoring every second, every moment our lips touched, every chill we caused the other to have. When she pulled away I was staring into those beautiful brown orbs, ecstatic to see the same spark that I've come to know and love back in there. She looked me dead in the eye and softly whispered

"Brittany"


	4. Quinn

Rachel knows I would do anything for her. But this...this is kind of taking that a little far. Don't get me wrong, Santana and I are really good friends, and it's not like it would be the first time we've kissed, I just...Rachel is the only person I want to be kissing. I want her lips to be the only ones mine touch for the rest of our lives together.

I would like to make this perfectly clear; the only reason I am helping with this crazy plan is because Rachel asked me to. Rachel wants to help Santana feel better. That sounded more sexual than it was meant to.

Rachel had started pacing back and forth in the room and I knew she was internally freaking out and trying not to think about how Santana will react to this whole thing.

"Rach, babe, you need to relax. Santana is going to be home soon and you need to be calm." I said trying to calm her.

"Quinn, you know you'll be kissing Santana too, right?"

_Whoa Britt relax. I won't be enjoying the kiss. Lose some of that venom. _

I don't think Rachel noticed how much venom Brittany put into that comment because she was pacing again. I snapped my head up when I heard a car door close.

_Here we go._

"You guys she's home! You need to go hide now! Go go go go!" She said, lightly pushing us into Santana's room.

I looked at Brittany and could tell she was freaking out. I gave her a look to tell her that I knew and quietly asked her "Are you alright, Britt?"

"As fine as I expected considering my ex girlfriend is in the next room over and I still love her and I'll be kissing her and you'll be kissing her."

I was about to tell her that I won't enjoy kissing her. My lips are supposed to exclusively be for Rach but we heard the door open and Rachel told us it's time to go out here.

"Okay Santana, I need you to promise you won't open your eyes, no matter what happens. Promise?" Rachel asked.

"What the fuck Rachel?! Are you going to kill me or something?!"

_Babe you really should have worded that better. That would have obviously freaked Santana out. Come on you're better than that. _

"What? No! I just need you to promise that for me, alright?"

_May as well get this over with_

"Fine." Santana said.

I kissed her right after that and pulled away rather quickly.

"Did you feel anything Santana?" Rach asked.

_She better fucking not have!_

"No I didn't, now would you mind telling me what's goi-"

_Damn Britt...that's one way to go about this. Wait...I just did the same thing._

I saw Brittany whisper something but I couldn't hear her. It wasn't really my business anyways.

"Please tell me that when I open my eyes you'll be there and this won't have been a dream?"

_Santana begging? Haven't heard that in a while. Never heard it in this context. Oh my._

I felt Rachel's hand on my back as she led me into the other room. Before we got there I turned to look at them and couldn't help be thankful to have such a caring girlfriend. Without her Brittany and Santana would both probably be moping about still. They have each other again though and that's all that matters.

**A.N. This one was particularly hard to write and I still don't think I like it all that much but it's the best could come up with.**


	5. The Prequel

All I'd seen for the past little while has been Santana. She moved in with Kurt and I after her talk with Brittany which was fine. The problem wasn't that she was staying with us. The problem was that she wasn't _living _with us. Sure she's here and breathing and everything. She's just going through the motions of the day. I hadn't really noticed until the other day. Santana is truly a great actress for me not to see it. Not even Kurt saw it. We were all lounging around and I looked at her. There was no spark in her eye. Nothing. Just those chocolate orbs. There was no emotion behind them.

"Santana?" I asked

"What, Hobbit?" I'd come to realize her "insults" were actually her way of showing affection.

"Can I talk to you please? In the other room."

"I guess." She got up as she spoke and led the way to the other room.

"What do you want?", she asked, "I want to get back other there."

"You know what, Santana? Nevermind. It isn't important. We can talk about it another time."

_Or I can get someone you would rather talk to. _

That's when I started thinking up a plan.

A few days later I'd started to get my plan in action. I'd been keeping a careful eye on Santana. All she's done is eat and stare out of her window. Every time I see her I wish I could hear what she was thinking...then I think better of it. Not because I'm afraid of the sexually explicit details. It's because I don't want to hear all of the depressing things she's thinking of. Being this far away from Brittany and not being _with _Brittany has really taken its tole on her.

I went to go into the other room. Pulling out my phone I scrolled through my contacts. This would take a lot more than I thought it would. I saw Brittany's name first. I hit send and after the third ring she answered.

"Hey Rachel! How's New Yorks? Are you a big Broadway star yet?"

"Brittany...it's Santana."

"Calling from Rachel's phone?"

"No, Brittany. I meant you need to get here. Santana needs your help." I explained.

"Then wouldn't she have called me?"

"Brittany, can you just come here and then I'll explain everything to you? Please? I really need your help with this. It's really important." I said desperately.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She told me.

"Perfect." I said just before I hung up.

I scrolled through my contacts again. I knew her number by heart but seeing her name on my screen always brought a smile to my face. I hadn't even realized I'd started smiling until I'd heard the ringing on the other end.

"Hello, beautiful. What's up?"

_Oh right...this is about Santana. Not Quinn and I._

"Babe you need to be here tomorrow. Brittany will be here. I'm worried about Santana and I need both of you to help."

"I'll be there. I'm gonna get packed and I'll leave first thing in the morning. I love you Rach."

My heart started pounding when she said that.

"I love you, too, Quinn."

I hung up then went to bed for the night. After doing my usual nightly ritual I went to lie down. I found that I couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of tomorrow plagued my thoughts.

I awoke to the insistent banging on my door. In hindsight I probably could have worded that better.

I pulled myself out of bed and opened the door. Quinn and Brittany were both standing there with their bags. In that moment I knew there would be no turning back.

**A.N. This ended differently than I wanted it to but I still like it. This is the end of Lips. I hope all of you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
